The Elite Force
The Elite Force are a team of superheroes established by Donald Davenport to take the mantle of the original team in Lab Rats. After the bionic soldiers received an upgrade that eliminated the need for mentors, and Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar had contacted Donald about the destruction of Mighty Med, Donald had no choice but to split the Lab Rats team up. Adam and Leo left the original team to prepare the students at the Bionic Academy for their new lives. In light of the destruction of Mighty Med, Davenport envisioned a new team that included superheroes and bionic heroes in their ranks. Kaz aand Oliver got power after they touch the Arcturion. The new team consists of the bionic super humans Chase Davenport and Bree Davenport, newly super powered humans Oliver and Kaz, and Calderian superhero Skylar Storm. They vow to protect the Earth from super villains, and have to protect every remaining superhero from being hunted down. Bree later became the World's first Bionic-Superhero hybrid when she touch the Arcturion. Members * Chase Davenport (Role: The Brains/Mentor/First Among Equals) *Bree Davenport (Role: Speed/Agility/Mentor/The Hybrid) *Skylar Storm (Role: Martial Artist/Generalist/Speed 2) *Oliver (Role: The Muscle/The Brains 2/Medic) *Kaz (Role: Ranger/Medic) *Donald Davenport (Role: Founder/Head of Command) *Douglas Davenport (Role: Research & Development) Allies *Crossbow (Superhero) *Bob (Bionic Soldier) *Perry (Support) *AJ (Neighbor and occasional tech support) *Adam Davenport *Leo Dooley *Daniel Davenport *Bionic Acadamy Enemies *Roman & Riker (Supervillains) *Rodissius (Former superhero turned villain) *Reese (Supervillain) *Mrs. Ramsey (Neighbor) *Petey the Pig (Neighbor's pet) *Scarlett (Calderan supervillain) Powers and Abilities Bree's Powers: From The Lab Rats and Supepowers *'Thermal Touch:' After indirectly touching the Arcturion through Skylar, Bree gained superpowers. Her first ability was Thermal Touch, a sub ability of Pyrokinesis. Much like the bionic soldier "Thermo Hands" from Lab Rats, Bree can burn anything with her touch. *'Proton Ring Generation:' Bree has the ability to create laser energy rings (although they look more like discs) that work similar to boomerangs by moving around in a full circle, hitting opponent, and then returning to Bree's hand. She gained it after touching the Arcturion. They are very powerful as they were shown to knock Scarlett into the sky. *[https://elite-force.fandom.com/wiki/Thermo_Nuclear_Body_Blast Thermo Nuclear Body Blast]:''' Bree's body begins to glow bright green and then forces out a blast of green energy out from her arms. It looks very similar to her brother Adam's bionic Blast Wave ability. It is likely the most powerful out of all her abilities, bionic or super. She first used it in Home Sweet Home to knock out Scarlett. *Electrokinesis:' This power first manifested in the form of light beams shining from Bree's palms, similar to flashlights. However, when she combines the beams of light, they form a giant ball of electricity, which she can then blast at an opponent, shown when she used it to incapacitate Rodissius. *'Super Speed:' Super Speed is Bree's main bionic ability. She runs super fast and when doing so, she can't be seen by others. Before her upgrade, she could run over 200 - 400 miles per hour. According to Leo, she could run at the speed of sound, which is 761.21 mph. However that was a speculation since she stated herself that she can run 500 miles per hour, so that is how fast she believed she could run. Thanks to Donald and Douglas's upgrade, she can run faster than she used to and stated she could search all of Centium City in less than 30 seconds. She was also able to run 20 miles in about a second in Need for Speed, thus moving at 72,000 miles per hour (Mach 93.84). **'Mental Navigation System:' Bree can tell where to go when she uses her super speed. **'Speed Fighting:' Her speed hits give her inhuman force that compensates for her lack of bionic strength. She did this in battle against S-1 and Giselle. One example of this is Bree's Bionic Kick which is very effective during battle. **'Speed Talking:' She can talk super fast. She explained the plot of an episode in "2" seconds. **'Speed Typing:' Bree can type at rapid speeds, and according to her, she can type all of the words that exist in a minute. **'Speed Drawing/Painting:' Bree can draw or paint with her super speed. **'Vacuum Generation': Bree can run in circles fast enough, Bree can create a vacuum, sucking small objects inside. Chase told her to create a vacuum to slow the collider down. ***'Speed Whirl:' Bree can super speed around enemies to catch them off guard. As shown when she super sped around Gamma Girl in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. ***'Sonic Cyclone:' When Bree spins around fast enough, she can make a sonic cyclone. *'Turbo Leap': When something is in Bree's way, she can jump over it easily. She can achieve this by gaining momentum with her super speed. She's also able to jump onto ceilings and adhere to them without any support. Bree has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force, although she mentioned that she has it in Home Sweet Home, where she names it as Turbo Leap. **'Wall Sticking': She can stick to walls, but is still affected by gravity. Bree has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. *'Vocal Manipulation:' It was revealed that Bree can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound effects. Bree has used this ability to mimic Kaz in The Intruder. *'Invisibility:' Douglas gave her the ability to turn invisible. She used her invisibility to turn invisible when she snuck into Troy West's dressing room and figured out his and Giselle's evil plans. However, beings who are extremely perceptive can detect her, such as Skylar with her super hearing (and that she had this ability herself). *'Super Durability:' Like her brothers, Bree can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that can kill normal people and cut them in half can only stun her, and she can take a hit from Skylar's super strength. **'Extreme Climate Resistance: '''Bree, like her brothers, is genetically engineered to withstand extreme climates. When she went to the arctic, she only needed her mission suit. However, her resistance does not extend to the climates of Caldera, as she still needs an atmospheric regulator patch to survive there. *'Bionic Fusion Attack': Bree's Bionics can be linked to Chase's and Adam's through Chase's Override app, allowing them to create one large fusion attack. Bree must be overridden by Chase, along with Adam, and then the three must stand in a perfect triangle with their arms linked. Then the energy will be charged up, and once it is ready it gets blasted from Chase's side. However, it will cause them to pass out as it is very draining and is only used as a last resort. It is likely that anyone who overrides Bree can use this ability with her. Bree has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. *'Two Simultaneous Abilities: '''Though technically not an actual ability, Bree (and also Adam and Chase if they choose to do so) can use two abilities simultaneously. However, it is dangerous to try as it puts too much stress on their nervous systems, which can kill them. Bree however, has used her Invisiblity and Super Speed at the same time without any negative effects on her body. *'Martial Arts:' Like her brothers, she knows martial arts, due to being trained by Donald. She was able to casually flip Chase over, and he is a trained and capable fighter. *'Bravery:' Bree is very brave and willing to give herself for the sake of others, when Chase was trying to hold on to the railing, she fought Marcus and to save Chase. *'Great Aiming: Bree has exceptionally good aim. *'Girl Tears: '''Bree uses this ability to make Donald not punish her. Bree says this is stronger than any bionic ability. (Note: this ability hasn't been shown to actually work) *'Interrogation Resistance Training: '''It is mentioned that Bree and her siblings have all been trained in interrogation resistance by Donald. '''Chase's Powers: From The Lab Rats *'Super Intelligence: '''His main bionic power, Chase has a larger brain capacity, making him incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat, and he can easily decrypt foreign languages and codes. He is also a capable strategist. Without his chip, he only has average intelligence, but he can come up with a rough idea of how to solve problems. Despite this, every time he is without his super intelligence, he feels almost helpless. Most of the bionic apps he uses requires his super-intelligence. His brain is like a computer, as it is able to upload and download data and allow Chase to instantly learn whatever he wants by searching for it on the internet. He instantly learned how to play electric guitar, and could shred it like an experienced hard rock musician a millisecond after scanning an electric guitar and identifying all skills of playing it. He is highly coordinated, so learning physical skills is impossibly easy for him. Chase was the first to come up with a theory that superheroes are born with special cells that generated their superpowers, something that no doctor at Mighty Med ever thought of. **'Hacking: Chase can remotely hack computers. It is unknown if there are any limitations on what he can use this ability to hack. He used this ability to pick an electric lock on a cage to free Bree, Oliver, and Skylar in Home Sweet Home. **'Mathematical Analysis: '''Chase can calculate angles and other complicated mathematics almost instantly, and near self-conciously. He uses this ability to calculate the right trajectory to throw a football, and again to calculate at which angle Adam should throw his force field. He uses this ability to show off in front of Sabrina while they are working on their school project. When the team was having a competition on who could go the longest without using their powers, Chase lost instantly because he used this ability to calculate their odds for winning, although he didn't realize until it was too late. **'Mental Database: 'Chase possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them, essentially giving him a photographic/eidetic memory. It holds information like fingerprints, paintings, and people's faces. ***'Physical Recognition App: 'Chase can scan the fingerprints and faces from anyone off of his database. This is shown when he scans Joey Logano and searches his database to find a match, or when he scans Donald's coffee mug to get his fingerprint and escape the locked lab. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. **'Chemical Analysis Scan: '''A type of scanning ability that allows him to scan an object and identify the chemical composition of it. It also allows him to identify if there are any foreign substances in the object. Presumably this is by comparing information from his database about the normal chemical composition of that particular type of object to what he actually finds in the scan. **'Thermal Scanning: 'It is demonstrated that he is able to conduct thermal scans. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. **'Spectral Isolation Scan: '''Among his many other scanning abilities, this ability allows him to scan an image and contrast the elements on it to reveal anything possibly hidden underneath of it. **'Speed Reading: Chase sped read one of Bree's books. Chase has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. *'Force Field: '''One of his more used bionic abilities, Chase is capable of creating a shield to protect himself and others. Chase can also extend his force field to encompass other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. After long periods of time of being around gamma rays, his force field melts. Chase's force field has developed so its closer to Marcus' force field. Chase now has a blue shield and the back is invisible. It is strong enough to allow him to survive falling from space. Chase can now make force fields that maintain themselves almost indefinitely, most likely due to his upgrade, and it seems to operate more like it did in Season 1 of Lab Rats. **'Force Field Ball: He can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. Chase has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. *'Commando App: '''When Chase senses an imminent threat, his personality temporarily changes into a highly aggressive, "fearless brute" Donald likes to call Spike. After the app is deactivated, Chase can't remember anything he did while it was active. As seen below, it often glitches on if he gets very nervous or angry. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. **Super Strength: When the Commando App is activated, Chase is as strong as Adam; able to bend a metal rod, throw a normal person across the room, and tear metal like paper. He does not, however, have the super strength that comes from this ability when it is deactivated. While it is active, he can't use any of his other abilities. *Super Senses: Chase possesses superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. However, his bionic hearing is more sensitive than Skylar's super hearing. Chase has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. **'Senses Recording: '''He can record what he hears or sees and plug it into a flash-drive slot to replay it. His eyes can also be used as video cameras. He mentions in ''Lab Rats: On the Edge that he has a perfect memory of every mission because it's recorded on his chip's hard drive. This is presumably because of this ability. Chase has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. **'Bionic Vision: '''It allows him to scan an object and then look through it. It is a form of X-ray vision. It has been shown it is possible to counteract this ability and stay hidden by using the invisibility cloak Donald made. He uses it to scan the inside of the Davenport Household for Tasha or Donald after they come home 2 hours late after curfew. ***'Bionic Eye: 'Chase's right eye has a viewing screen and scanner. **'Microscopic Vision: 'He uses this ability to see where the nanobots were going to in a llama's body. He also mentions this ability while bragging to Sebastian. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. *'Super Durability: '''Like his siblings, Chase can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that would kill normal people only stun him. He's also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches and only be bruised. Another good example is in Bionic Showdown when he fell from a high bridge onto his back and was able to walk it off in a matter of seconds. He was also able to shake off one of Adam's eye laser blasts. He can also take a hit from a deflected laser wire cutter. **'Extreme Climate Resistance: 'Chase, like his siblings, is genetically engineered to withstand extreme climates. When she went to the arctic, he only needed his mission suit. However, his resistance does not extend to the climates of Caldera, as he still needs an atmospheric regulator patch to survive there. *'Bionic GPS: 'Chase can track cell signals using his bionics. This also means, however, that his chip signal (and also Adam and Bree's) can be used to track their location if he does not disable this ability. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. **'''Sonar Vision: Through his GPS, Chase can create powerful sonar, to track objects under water. Chase has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. *'Viewing Screen: '''Chase can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. He can also use it to project other holograms. *'Mental Link: Chase is able to send information to Adam, Bree, and the bionic soldiers in a method similar to an email. He could also transmit software he creates, as he created and transmitted another doomsday virus and sent it to all the soldiers to shut down their bionic infrastructure as if they were dead. Chase has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. **'Override App: '''He can take over Adam, Bree, or any bionic soldier remotely, but only in an emergency. It seems to be most often used to shut down his siblings' bionics, but he also controlled what Bree did and said against her will. It's later revealed that his override app was designed to link his bionics with others, and create a weapon of last resort. Chase cannot override anyone being controlled by another override app. While there is no limit as to how many bionic soldiers he can control at a time, he can only connect with them one by one. If Chase assumes control on several bionic subjects at once, it will cause them to synchronize their movements instead of doing what Chase tells them. It is unknown if he could override Leo, Krane, or Dr. Gao, due to them not having bionic chips. Chase has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. ***'''Bionic Fusion Attack: Chase can use his Override App to link his Bionics with Adam's and Bree's, creating one large fusion attack. He must override both of them and then they must stand in a perfect triangle with their arms linked. Once they have charged up the energy, the blast is fired from Chase's side. However, it is very draining and will cause them to pass out afterwards, due to it being a last resort. It is likely that he can use this ability with anyone he overrrides. Chase has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. *'Magnetism App: '''Chase turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. He can also use it to deflect metal. He can also use it to reverse polarity, he used it when fighting the android Troy West. *'Molecularkinesis: It was revealed that Chase can manipulate the molecules around an object. This allows him to move almost anything with his mind, although it does have limits depending on the size and weight of the object, and if there is any resistance (another force pushing against it in the other direction). *Levitation: Another one of Chase's hidden abilities; Chase demonstrates the power to levitate and uses it to kick Marcus in the chest. He says he discovered this ability in the shower. Chase has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. *Two Simultaneous Abilities: Though technically not an actual ability, Chase (and also Adam and Bree if they choose to do so) can use two abilities simultaneously. However, it is dangerous to try as it puts too much stress on their nervous systems, which can kill them. Both times Chase does this he passes out. *Laser Bo: Chase's fist can generate a laser bo staff that is very useful during combat, it is strong enough to knock Adam through the air. It is also durable enough to withstand fire (as seen in the theme song). Bree states in Coming Through in the Clutch that his Laser Bo could slice someone in half. Chase never used this ability in Lab Rats: Elite Force. *'Physical Attributes: '''Although nowhere near the levels of his siblings, Chase possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. He is capable of even beating Adam in combat, or in arm wrestling despite Adam being stronger than him. He is also shown to be very agile, though he doesn't have super agility like Bree. *'Leadership: Chase has shown on more than one occasion that he has great leadership skills. In addition, he is often chosen to lead missions. However, he abolished the position so that everyone is given more freedom to tackle missions. *'Bravery: '''Chase is shown to be very brave like his siblings, and will do what he can for others, regardless of the potential cost to himself. Although his siblings are willing to risk their lives to save others, especially each other, he is often the first one to volunteer to do so. *'Martial Arts': Chase uses his super intelligence to study combat among many other things, which has given him martial arts abilities for battling. *'Interrogation Resistance Training: It is mentioned that Chase and his siblings have all been trained in interrogation resistance by Donald. *'''Strategic Planning: Chase has shown many times that he is a capable strategist. He is good at thinking on his feet, although there are exceptions. He shows this on almost every mission, as he was mission leader before he abolished the position for the Elite Force. He is able to quickly come up with successful mission plans of action. The most obvious showing of this strength was in Bionic Action Hero, ''when Chase figured out a way to escape from the android that tried to cut out his chip despite the fact that it was moments away from killing him, and he didn't have much time to think at all. '''Kaz's Powers': *'Flight: In the Mighty Med episode ''The Mother of All Villains, Kaz, along with Oliver, absorbed power from the Arcturion and obtained the superpower to fly. Kaz and Oliver discovered this when they found themselves floating in the hospital. Kaz seems to have perfected this power and is better than Oliver at using it. This is shown in Power Play: when Kaz flew up into the open window he didn't need to jump. Instead, he just lifted off the ground and flew upwards unlike Oliver who (as we've seen) falls and then flies. He can reach incredible speeds when flying, demonstrating being able to exceed Bree's and Skylar's maximum speed (clocked at 72,000 miles per hour) in The Rock. *Pyrokinesis:' Kaz can generate fire from his hands, whether as short blasts, or continuous streams. He can also control how much they go across his arm, as to protect his shirts. **'Fire Grenades:' Kaz can shoot fire projectiles out of his mouth, whether spitting them out, or simply yawning. Kaz likes to call this his "Yawn Bomb."'Calokinesis:' Oliver states that Kaz has heat powers. *'Super Durability:' He has shown to just be barely injured by powerful forces that would have done more damage to him as a Normo. **'Fire Resistance:' He was shown to be able to put his arm on fire and this didn't hurt him at all. *'Two Simultaneous Abilities: Whenever Kaz activates his Pyrokinesis, he activates his Fire resistance as well to protect himself from the heat. Unlike Chase however, this doesn't seem to put stress on his nervous system and it doesn't cause him to pass out. *'''Mighty Med Training: As a former doctor in Mighty Med, Kaz has medical knowledge on treating superheroes. His skills proves to be beneficial in the Elite Force, as he and Oliver used their Mighty Med training to revive Crossbow. *'Extreme Stacking Skills: '''In the episode ''Follow the Leader he and Oliver made a game called "Topple the Tower". Bree commented how silly it was but later on when Perry,Skylar and Chase get trapped behind a wall of debris it's up to him and Oliver to get them out. Skylar's Powers: *'Calderan Physiology '- As with all Calderans, she posseses natural abilties and functions alien to human beings which enable her to survive and adapt, in addition to superpowers. Like all of her species, she was genetically engineered so that each Calderan she possesses different powers or skills of others. **'Limb Regrowth' - Her Calderan physiology allows her to regrow limbs, organs, and even a new head if they get destroyed. She implies several times she can still do this even while she lost all her other powers. **'Acid Spit '- Calderans have acidic saliva. However, it's implied Skylar can keep this under control, as she kissed Oliver on the cheek without any ill-effects. This is shown in Lab Rats: Elite Force. **'Super Inhalation': Calderans can eat an entire meal under 10 seconds with one inhalation. Scarlett has done so, meaning it is very likely that Skylar can as well. **'Weather Adaptation '- Due to their unique physiology, Calderans are adapted to withstand and thrive in extremely high temperatures. However, temperatures around 3000 degrees are frigid to them. Curiously enough, Skylar and Experion appear to have higher tolerance to Earth temperatures, which are much lower than that of Caldera. Without her other powers, Skylar can still survive in Caldera, as she didn't need a regulator patch to travel there. **'Super Durability': Even while powerless, Skylar was able to survive many hits that would have possibly killed or critically injured many normo humans, likely meaning that it was apart of her Calderan nature. Without her powers though, she was somewhat less durable, with it being roughly on par with bionic humans. Once she regained her powers, she was still shown to be very durable, even brushing off attacks easier than the others. However, this does not make her fully resistant to things such as heat, as she was burned through her shirt by Bree. ***'Healing Factor:' When Alley Cat scratched her on her face she healed herself instantly. This ability most likely stems from her Super Durability, as she gets hurt and heals herself, but still feels some pain. This was shown as she had no scars or marks left on her (besides her shirt) after being burned by Bree. **'Superhumanly Acute Senses '- Skylar's senses are supernaturally acute. This allows her to perceive even the slightest disturbances in her surroundings, which allowed her to intercept a pipe thrown by Tecton even though she was not looking. In Lair, Lair, Skylar claims she has supernaturally acute hearing, though she may have been using this as an alibi to prevent Kaz and Oliver from leaving. ***'Microscopic Vision': Skylar's senses are so enhanced that she can see the tiniest things, such as the insects that are in Perry's hair in Game of Drones. ***'X-Ray Vision' - She is able to see through people and objects. *'Explosion Induction' - She is able to explode targets. *'Heat Vision' - Skylar is able to heat up objects with her gaze. *'Time Rewind' - Skylar is able to reverse time. *'Gyrokinesis' - Skylar is able to control gravity to crush the pipe Tecton threw at her. *'Caelestikinesis '- Skylar is able to manipulate celestial bodies like planets and stars. *'Ionikinesis: '''Skylar can generate spheres of plasma, and can blast them at her enemies. She can also use them as whips that are powerful enough to restrain and subdue Tecton, after wearing him down with repetitive energy blasts. This was the first ability she used once she regained her powers in Power Play, as she blasted Oliver with it in self-defense when he was about to shock her to save the people in the building *'Laser Projection '- Skylar can fire energy lasers from her hands that are powerful enough kill a normal human being, but will only sting beings like Tecton and created a pink laser wip to knock Tecton out. *'Flight''' - Skylar is able to soar in the air allowing her to fight flying enemies, save falling bystanders, etc. *'Super Strength' - She is able to exert great strength from their muscles, greater than what is humanly possible. Skylar is strong enough to even kick Tecton across a room and knock him down for a few seconds (granted she did catch him by suprise). *'Super Speed '- She can run faster than the speed of sound. She can also throw punches that are super fast, that even Tecton cannot react (granted he wasn't expecting it). She will get this power back in Lab Rats: Elite Force. ''Since Bree can run approximately 10 times faster than the speed of sound and Skylar tied with her in a race, Skylar is actually able to run a lot faster than the speed of sound. **'Speed Fighting': She threw super fast punches at Tecton *'Intangibility '- in Mighty Max She is able to run through walls. *'Camoflauge''' - in Mighty Max She is able to blend in with walls . *'Invisibility' - in Mighty Max She is able to spin and disappear (she mentions she really enjoys this power). *'Space Survivability '- She is able to survive to the vacuum of the space. *'Portal Creation '- She can create portals to space and use them to travel from one area to another almost instantaneously. *'Paralyzation Inducement' - Like Experion, she shown the ability when she puts her finger on her victim putting them to sleep as she did to Kaz and Oliver to knock them out. She can use this power like Horace and freeze more than one person at a distance. *'Healing Factor '- When Alley Cat scratched her on her face she healed herself. *'Energy Barrier Generation '- She was able to project a force field that protected her and The Annihilator. *'Molecularkinesis '- She can manipulate the molecules of an object, as shown when she used it to destroy The Annihilator's menacles. She also used this power to crush and crumple a pipe that Tecton threw at her, and also to change the colors of the highlights in her hair. *'Size Alteration' - She has the ability to shrink down to any size. *'Petrification' - She can turn people in statues made of stone just like she did to Agent Blaylock. *'Electrokinesis:' Oliver states that Skylar has electricity powers in The Intruder, although she used first this power to open electrical doors and walls (as she did in Follow the Leader) and later on to make things disintegrate (as she did in The Intruder). *'Evil Powers (Formerly) '- Being brainwashed by the Annihilator, Skylar was given additional superpowers, used mostly for evil purposes. Chase did not restore the evil one that were given to her. **'Kiss of Death '- The Annihilator gave Skylar the ability to drain a victim's life force with her mouth. This can be done by kissing her victim. *'Peak Human Condition '- As a normo, her abilities and physical attributes are above the average level of the human condition. In other words, she possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. **'Peak Human Agility '- Her agility is greater than that of normal humans, which make her effective in combat, even with super powered beings. She can still keep up with beings who have superhuman agility. **'Peak Human Reflexes '- Her reflexes are above that of an average normal human that allow her to dodge attacks and react with ease. It also makes it difficult for people to sneak up on her. **'Peak Human Flexibility '- She is incredibly flexible, as noted by Benny. **'Peak Human Durability '- Skylar can take slightly more punishment than a normal human. She is also more resilient, as she was able to recover after a short moment being beaten by Megahertz, and she was able to shrug off being hit in the neck by the Annihilator. **'Peak Human Strength '- Though not at the same level as super strength, Skylar is still immensely strong, able to lift heavy objects as she did when she saved Lizard Man. In addition, one of the Annihilator's trophies felt light to her, while Kaz and Oliver had trouble carrying them. *'Martial Arts '- Skylar does know some martial arts, as she is frequently shown using karate flips and kicks while fighting. *'Skilled Dancer '- Moreso than Oliver, Skylar is very skilled at dance using her agility, as she was shown beating a dance game three levels ahead of him. Her dancing was formidable enough against the Ambusher. *'Strategist' - Skylar is an accomplished strategist, able to come up with incredibly complex plans quickly. However, her solutions are often over-inflated and end up backfiring. *'Weapon Proficiency' - Skylar can use almost any weapon even without previous knowledge or experience, as she was able to use Captain Atomic's yo-yo with no difficulty. Oliver's Powers: *'Flight:' In the Mighty Med episode The Mother of All Villains, Oliver, along with Kaz, absorbed power from the Arcturion and obtained the superpower of flight. He still needs to control his landings, as he generally simply falls from the air, alongside his take-offs, as he has to fall from the sky in order to begin flying, rather that propelling himself of the ground by jumping. However in The Intruder he was shown to be able to fly back up and land on his feet (with a slight stumble) after jumping/falling over the ledge to save his phone, and in They Grow Up So Fast he was able to take off without falling, showing growth. He can reach incredible speeds when flying, demonstrating being able to exceed Bree's maximum speed (clocked at 72,000 miles per hour) in The Rock. *'Super Strength:' Despite his thin physique, Oliver possess superhuman strength, enough to rip steel bars off their hinges. He is strong enough to lift Donald and Tasha Davenport with ease and can effortlessly hold 1000 pounds of weight above his head. However, he does not know his own strength because he keeps breaking dishes. *'Hydrokinesis:' Oliver states that he has water powers. This is shown in Power Play when Oliver shoots water at Chase and Skylar. **'Waterspout Generation:' He demonstrated a new ability that allows him to create water vortexes from his fingers. They can be used to blow people away. It is shown sometimes that Oliver loses control and the vortexes grow bigger and more powerful. Oliver calls it "Cyclone Fingers." When he loses control of it, Kaz calls it "Irresponsible Wind of Doom." *'Cryokinesis:' Oliver can generate ice from his hands to freeze his enemies, possibly a sub ability of his Hydrokinesis. Sometimes, if he gets stressed, this power does not work and he can only make ice cubes. It appears Oliver can control the temperature of the ice as he managed to just freeze liquid into a Popsicle. This power has also been shown to malfunction as Oliver has accidentally shot ice and froze Bree's feet to the floor. *'Super Durability: '''He has shown to just be barely injured by powerful forces that would have done more damage to him as a Normo.(He can't resist cold temperatures because in the episode They Grow Up So Fast he mentioned he used his blanket when he got chilly.) *'Two Simultaneous Abilities: He has been shown to be able to use his Super Strength to carry people while he flies. Unlike Chase however, this doesn't seem to put stress on his nervous system and it doesn't cause him to pass out. *'''Advanced Comic Book Knowledge: He knows as much, and possibly more than Kaz about comic books, including superheroes, villains, as well as their strengths and weaknesses. Him and Kaz would make diversions to help the superheroes in battles against the villains. His knowledge also compliments his medical training. *'Genius Level Intellect:' While not superhumanly intelligent like Chase, Oliver is undeniably a genius, having incredible knowledge in various fields. As such, he is the second-smartest in the team. He is able to understand even superhero science, which allows him to find solutions to cure superheroes as well as create new medicines. Oliver is also skilled with technology. It was stated that he has never gotten a B in a single class. Unlike Chase however, Oliver is more observant and perceptive, as he was able to notice important details faster than Chase. *'Mighty Med Training:' As a former doctor at Mighty Med, Oliver has training in how to treat Superheroes and understands Superhero medicine. His Mighty Med training also comes in handy for the Elite Force, when he and Kaz manage to use it to revive Crossbow. *'Skilled Dancer:' In the episode, Less Than Hero, Oliver is shown to be a skilled dancer, his experience from the game "Dance, Dance, Superhero" though he's not at the same level as Skylar. Nonetheless, he was able to use these skills against The Ambusher. He gained these skills from his experience in dance tournaments. **'Agility:' This shown in the Mighty Med episode, Less Than Hero. His dance skills from the video game "Dance, Dance, Superhero" were used to move fast and fluently to take down The Ambusher, which made him very effective in the fight. Trivia * The Elite Force was first foreshadowed in the Lab Rats Finale, The Vanishing. * The Elite Force may be a reference of Club Penguin's "Elite Penguin Force", as the icons for both of them look alike, and the names are similar too. * Because superheroes cannot reveal their powers in public, the superpowered members have to pass themselves off as bionic, since the Lab Rats' bionics are already known to the world. Gallery Chase-0.jpg Kaz-0.jpg Oliver-0.jpg Bree-0.jpg Skylar-0.jpg *This is similar to Lab Rats, because Adam, Bree, and Chase had to keep their bionics secret from the rest of the world until the Lab Rats episode You Posted What?!? *Three of the Elite Force members have experienced the loss of their powers at some point; Chase lost his bionics when Giselle destroyed his chip in'' The Vanishing.'' Skylar and Bree lost their powers twice; Skylar lost her powers when the Annihilator ambushed her, and again when Hapax the Elder had to free her from evil. Bree lost her powers when she smashed her chip in ''Three Minus Bree, ''and again when Giselle destroyed her chip (along with Chase's) in ''The Vanishing. '' *Chase is the only member without any mode of transport; Kaz and Oliver can fly, Bree can use her super speed, and Skylar can use either her flight or super speed. **However, Chase's levitation could be a mode of transport, but it is unknown how high (or more importantly, how long) he could go off the ground, or if he could even come close to mimicing flight, much like Bob can. *Bree and Kaz are the only member of the Elite Force to not have Glitched throughout the series so far. **Oliver has glitched the most out of the team. The entire focus of Holding Out for a Hero was about Oliver's glitches and how he can work to overcome them. He also glitched somewhat in The Superhero Code and was blamed for the damage done to Bree's belongings due to his glitching. **Due to not being completely used to her powers again, Skylar glitches a lot throughout The Superhero Code and damaged a lot of Bree's belongings, and then blamed it on Oliver. **When AJ hacks into Chase's chip in The Intruder, he accidentally causes his bionics to glitch, specifically his Magnetism App. **Oliver and Skylar's glitches were natural, due to them not being used to their powers, while Chase's glitch was caused due to interference within his bionic chip. He would not normally glitch, due to the upgrade, and his master over his powers, which is the same reason why Bree has yet to glitch. **It is unknown why Kaz has not glitched, but it's likely because he already has achieved some sort of mastery over his powers. Category:Teams Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Superheroes